Tu eres mi mundo
by Khota Yagami
Summary: Después de casi 4 años sin verse, Ash y Misty se reencuentran en Pueblo Paleta. Pequeño OneShot, tambien de romance sobre estos dos personajes que nunca deberían de haberse separado.


**One Shot - Tú eres mi mundo**

* * *

><p>Hace ya 4 años que no veo a Misty, aún la recuerdo perfectamente. Hoy vuelvo, solo, a Pueblo Paleta. Brock se quedó en Ciudad Plateada y aunque me hubiera gustado, no he podido ir al gimnasio de Ciudad Celeste a ver a Misty. Estoy exausto, aún me queda medio día de camino hasta Pueblo Paleta, pero es ya casi de noche. Por el camino llegué a Ciudad Verde y decidí quedarme en el centro PoKéMoN a dormir. Ojalá tuviese una bicicleta ahora mismo, pensé al llegar a Ciudad Verde. A la hora de comer del día siguiente llegué a mi casa, a Pueblo Paleta.<p>

-¡Justo a tiempo Ash! - dijo mi madre al abrir la puerta - pasa, acabo de terminar de hacer la comido

Ilusionado por una parte, cansado por otra entré en la cocina. Al entrar ví 5 platos en la mesa, pero solo habíamos 2 en la casa. Un poco después alguien tocó la puerta.

-Ve y abre tu Ash, porfavor - dijo mi madre

-Vale

Me levanté del sofá y fuí hasta la puerta, al abrirla, casi de la nada apareció Misty:

-¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash! - gritó mientras se abalanzaba sobre mí.

Yo me sonrojé, no me esperaba que viniera Misty y menos que me saludase de esa manera.

-¡Cuanto te he hechado de menos! - dijo Misty

-Y yo - dije - no me creo que estes aquí - decidí abrazarla

-¿Cómo iba a perderme la vuelta de Ash? - Misty estaba algo sonrojada y algo nerviosa, almenos es lo que me pareció.

-Hola, Ash - dijeron Brock y el profesor Oak, que acababan de llegar - espero no interrumpir nada - dijo Brock sonriendo

Misty y yo nos pusimos rojos

-No, tranquilo - dijo ella - acabo de llegar

-Con más razón - dijo Brock, aún riéndose

-Bueno, id pasando chicos - dije con al esperanza de que nos dejasen a solas

Misty me cogió de la mano y empezó a andar hacia la cocina. Creo que era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que lo hacía, almenos de esa forma tan delicada y cuidadosa. Yo seguía sonrojado, ella me miró y se limitó a sonreir. Al llegar a la cocina ella y yo nos sentamos uno al lado del otro. Por debajo de la mesa nos cojíamos la mano como si no nos hubiesemos visto en 10 años.

-Bueno Ash - dijo Oak para interrumpir el gran silencio que había - ¿que tal te ha ido?

-Más o menos, capturé unos cuantos PoKéMoN - dije muy contento - ¿cómo ha ido todo por aquí?

-Muy bien, sin mayores problemas

Estuvimos comiendo y hablando casi una hora

-No voy a volver a viajar más - dije al terminar de comer, esperando ver la reacción de Misty

-¿¡Cómo que no! - gritó Misty

-Ya tengo 16 años, he viajado mucho, ahora quiero vivir tranquilo por un tiempo

-Está bien, si es lo que quieres - dijo Misty

El resto del día fue muy normal, excepto por alguna vez que estuvimos cogidos de la mano. La noche llegó y Brock y el profesor Oak se fueron a casa.

-Misty se quedará esta noche a dormir aquí - dijo mi madre al ver marchar a Brock

Eso fue una sorpresa para mi, no me lo esperaba.

-¿Dónde va a dormir? - pregunté intrigado

-Sacaré la cama que hay debajo de tu nueva cama - dijo mi madre lanzandome una especie de mirada asesina pero a la vez de pena, no sabía lo que me quería deicr, así que practicamente la ignoré.

Misty estaba sonrojada, estuve un rato mirandola fijamente y cuando se dió cuenta de que la miraba se giró, yo me limité a sonreir. Estaba nervioso, no podía creer que fuese a ser tan sencillo, pero tampoco quería hacerme ilusiones. No quería incomodarla o hacerla sentir mal, no me lo perdonaría a mi mismo. Otra parte de mi decía "Bésala ahora que puedes".

Llegó la noche, ambos nos fuimos a la cama algo tarde

-Cuanto tiempo sin dormir juntos, eh - dije por tratar de empezar una conversación

-Sí, ya han pasado 4 años desde la última vez - dijo Misty sonrojada

-Lo que hubiese dado por no tener que separarnos hace 4 años - dije suspirando, esperando a ver la reacción de Misty

-Sí...

Las dos camas tenían la misma altura, ambas estaban juntas, yo miraba al techo, pensativo, en cambio Misty, por la sensación que tuve, estaba tumbada de lado, mirándome fijamente. Me giré para mirar a Misty, al parecer si que me miraba, cuando me giré se puso algo más roja de lo que estaba. Me moví un poco hacia ella, tratando de acariciarle la cara.

-Qué guapa - dejé caer por lo bajo, no estaba seguro de que Misty me hubiese oido.

Misty seguía igual, peor no parecía incómoda, pero no estaba seguro de ello. Misty se acercó en la cama hacia mi, estabamos cada uno en el borde de nuestra cama, muy juntos. Misty se incorporó un poco en la cama, yo la seguí

-Perdona si te he hecho sentir incómoda - dije

-No, tranquilo - dijo Misty mientras se iba dejando caer, muy despacio, hacia mí

Misty acabó apoyada en mi hombro y yo pasé mi brazo por detrás de ella, abrazandola mientras que, con la misma mano con la que la abrazaba, le cogía la mano. Con la otra la acariciaba muy cuidadosamente

-Tengo sueño - dijo Misty un rato después

Misty me dió un beso, no me lo esperaba, no almenos en la boca, era como un sueño hecho realidad, después de eso volvió a acostarse de forma normal y se durmió. Yo me quedé un rato así, tratando de bajar del cielo y de asimilar lo que acababa de pasar y luego me acosté.

Esa mañana Misty y yo nos levantamos muy tarde, casi a la hora de comer, cuando yo me desperté estaba abrazandola, no se como acabé así, pero no quería que el tiempo pasase, sabía que hoy Misty volvería a Ciudad Celeste. Misty se despertó y se levantó de la cama, me sonrió y se fue a cambiarse, aproveché para cambiarme yo también. Al salir de mi cuarto salía también Misty del aseo. Casi como un acto reflejo me cogió la mano y bajamos a desayunar.

-¿Cómo habeis pasado la noche, chicos? - preguntó mi madre al vernos

-Muy bien, gracias - respondió Misty con una sonrisa en la cara

-No comais mucho, que queda muy poco para la hora de comer

Haciendo caso a mi madre desayunamos poco, una hora más tarde mi madre sirvió la mesa y empezamos a comer.

-¿Qué vais a hacer esta tarde? - pregunto mi madre tratando de dar tema de conversación

-Pues de momento no lo sé, aún no lo hemos pensado

Después de comer estuvimos un rato viendo la tele, más bien haciendo zaping, puesto que no había nada interesante.

-Misty, ¿te apetecería salir a dar una vuelta o algo? - pregunté

-¡Vale! - me dijo sonriendo

Esta vez no estabamos apoyados el uno sobre el otro, ni cogidos de la mano, creo que porque estaba mi madre delante, no lo sé realmente, todo era muy confuso. Ambos nos levantamos del sofá y salimos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo. Al salir Misty me dió la mano. Nos fuimos a un pequeño bosque que hay al este de Pueblo Paleta. Todo el camino fuimos cogidos de la mano y al llegar nos sentamos a la sombra de un arbol. Esta vez Misty se apoyó sobre mí y me dió un beso, yo pasé mi brazo por su hombre y le cogí la mano, de cierta forma como habíamos estado la noche anterior. Estuvimos toda la tarde así, hablando de lo primero que nos venía a la cabeza. Me lo estaba pasando muy bien, el tiempo parecía pasar muy deprisa. No quería que eso acabase, quería quedarme así para siempre, no quería dejar de ver a Misty y ese sentimiento me hizo plantearme el irme a Ciudad Celeste con Misty, pero no encontré forma de preguntarselo, además, no quería incomodarla. Antes de que nos diesemos cuenta se hizo la hora

-Yo... - Misty hizo una pausa - me tengo que ir ya

Ambos nos levantamos y empezamos a andar. Misty iba a volver a Ciudad Celeste, iba a volver a estar lejos de mi. No quería que eso pasase, pero no encontraba forma de sacar el tema. Llegamos pronto a casa, quizás más rápido de lo que esperaba. Misty cogió sus cosas y se quedó en la puerta, donde la esperaba una de sus hermanas en coche. Yo estaba al lado de Misty, la abracé

-Te hecharé de menos, Ash - dijo

Me dió un largo beso en la boca, después se dió la vuelta y entró en el coche, Misty parecía abatida y muy triste, al igual que yo. No podía creer que la fuese a dejar ir tan facilmente. Esa noche no pude dormir nada, no dejaba de pensar en ella, no podía quitarmela de la cabeza, era muy doloroso. A la mañana siguiente cogí mi bicicleta y la puse en condiciones.

-¡Mama! voy a Ciudad Celeste, no se cuando volveré, cuando llegue te aviso - dije

Para esa misma noche llegué a Ciudad Celeste, esa noche la pasé en el Centro PoKéMoN, estaba impaciente, pero no quería llegar de noche. Después de llamar a mi madre por teléfono me acosté. A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, fuí hacia el gimnasio. Me abrió una de sus hermanas

-¿Está Misty? - pregunté

-Está en su casa, ven, te acompaño - me dijo

Buscó las llaves de casa y me acompaño andando hasta allí

-Desde que vino ayer está muy triste, no se ha levantado de la cama, y es un problema, no se ocupa del gimnasio - suspiró

Entré en su cuarto sin hacer ruido, estaba durmiendo. Me esperé sentado a su lado hasta que despertó.

¿Ash? - dijo Misty medio dormida aún con los ojos entreabiertos. Misty abrió completamente los ojos y me miró fijamente durante unos segundos, como si no se creyese que yo estaba allí

-¡Ash! - gritó finalmente Misty

Se acercó a mi y me dió un beso muy dulcemente- Después de eso se levantó de la cama y se metió al aseo a cambiarse. No tardó mucho en salir.

-¿Vamos abajo? querrás desayunar, y yo tengo hambre - me dijo

Esta vez, en vez de llevar coletas, Misty llevaba el pelo suelto, estaba muy guapa así, nunca la había visto con el pelo suelto. Bajamos a la cocina y una de sus hermanas había preparado el desalluno.

-Porfin te levantas Misty, nos tenías preocupadas - dijo antes de fijarse en mi - Oh, si está tu novio - dijo riéndose

Esta vez Misty no trató de negarlo, la última vez que una de sus hermanas le dijo eso trató de negarlo, sólo le hechó una mirada asesina.

-Vale, vale, os dejo solos, parejita - dijo su hermana mientras salía de la cocina.

De nuevo estabamos solos, ambos empezamos a comer y estuvimos como media hora hablando y comiendo.

-¿Te vienes al gimnasio ahora después? - me preguntó Misty

-Sí - respondí sin pensarlo

Al llegar al gimnasio su hermanas ya se habían ocupado de todo

-¿Qué te parece si hacemos un combate tu y yo contra dos de tus hermanas? - pregunté a Misty

-Por nosotras bien - dijeron dos de sus hermanas que me habían oído

-¡Vale Ash!

Los cuatro nos pusimos en nuestros puestos

-Las reglas son sencillas, combate doble, tres PoKéMoN por entrenador. Si uno es eliminado quedará el otro - dijo la tercera hermana, que hacía de arbitra

Todos usamos PoKéMoN de agua, el combate estubo muy bien, Misty y yo ganamos sin muchos problemas, hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía combatir, ha mejorado mucho, y volver a combatir con Totodile me levantó aún más el ánimo. Quería pasar toda mi vida con Misty, pero todo era demasiado complicado, no sabía como expresarle lo que sentía, no encontraba forma ni portunidad. Era muy frustrante, pero lo que más me asustaba era la posibilidad de que me rechazase, aún después de todo lo que ha pasado estos días, o que me alejase de ella por cualquier razón. Todo era posible, pero creo que esas dos posibilidades me hechaban atras. Necesitaba encontrar la manera de decirselo, pero ¿cómo? El resto del día lo pasé ayudandola con las tareas del gimnasio. Esa noche tuve un sueño, más bien fue un recuerdo del pasado.

-No hace falta que cambies tu apellido, yo encantada cambiaré el mio - dijo Temacu a Brock

-Valla, ¿te imaginas a Brock casado? - le pregunté a Misty

-Tu y yo también nos casaremos algun día - dijo Misty

Yo asentí inconscientemente a lo que Misty dijo, la verdad esque, aunque fue inconscientemente, dije la verdad. De todas formas no acababa de entender a que veía ese sueño. Al día siguiente Misty y yo estábamos solos, sus hermanas se habían ido a por más medallas para el gimnasio. Era la oportunidad perfecta, sólo tenía que encontrar el momento justo. Aunque me costó un poco vi mi oportunidad justo antes de comer.

-Misty, te quiero decir una cosa - le dije, estaba algo más que sonrojado, más bien rojo, ella estaba sonrojada

-¿Eh?¿Qué pasa Ash?

-Esto... Misty, llevo tiempo queriendo decir esto - hice una pequeña pausa para tragar saliba, Misty seguía igual, quizás algo más nerviosa, yo estaba como un tomate - Me gustas, desde que te conocí me gustas, estos 4 años han sido muy dificiles sin tí a mi lado

Misty seguía igual, yo, más rojo que un tomate.

-Ash - dijo Misty mirandome - yo... siento lo mismo

No creía lo que acababa de decir, aunque en parte lo esperaba, no esperaba que responidese así. Misty giró la cabeza, tratando de evitar mi mirada. Me acerqué más a ella y le giré la cabeza con mi mano con mucho cuidado para que me mirase y la besé.

-Ash - Misty hizo una pausa - quiero estar contigo el resto de mi vida, quiero ser tu novia

-Yo también, Misty

Misty y yo empezamos a besarnos y acabamos liandonos en su cama. Llevaba mucho tiemp oreteniendome y reteniendo mis sentimientos, esto fue como un alivio, me setía muy bien, agusto conmigo mismo, porfín conseguí lo que tanto tiempo había esperado. Y aún hoy ese sentimiento sigue en mi. Hijos, así es como pedí salir a vuestra madre, desde ese entonces estamos juntos, gracias a eso existís, Maya y Max, quizás no sea el mejor ejemplo para dar, pero siempre está bien saber historias como estas.

* * *

><p><strong>Pido perdón por el pequeño error que tuve al publicar el capítulo, en vez de escoger el de PoKéMoN escogí uno de Kore wa Zombie desuka?. Pero eso no es razón para que alguien venga y ponga esto en un review: "A ver al imbécil que puso este fic con los de pokémon que lo quite. nada que ver con nuestra serie favorita"(MDLV1555) hay más formas sin insultar de decir las cosas, listillo.<strong>


End file.
